<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wallflower by TwistedAlter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046629">Wallflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAlter/pseuds/TwistedAlter'>TwistedAlter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Peacock and Vixen's Garden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Other, Past Lives, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAlter/pseuds/TwistedAlter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Vaine's acceptance into NRC, as well as their first meeting with Vil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Peacock and Vixen's Garden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wallflower: Vaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams are something that everyone should have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The visions that play when going to sleep, everyone has them, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, this way of thinking would be incorrect. There are people who don’t dream, those whose minds keep them from doing so for one reason or another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As far as Vaine is concerned, dreams are irrelevant to them. Vaine has never dreamed while asleep, not that she minded. They didn’t need dreams to live normally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, the only “dream” Vaine had was knocked out of grasp the moment Vaine injured herself during a rehearsal. A foot injury that would cause them to be unable to be a part of the performing arts. Ask anyone else, they’d probably say it was a tragedy, but to Vaine, it was a blessing of sorts. They didn’t have to strain themself anymore, Vaine could finally relax and have time to do what Vaine wanted to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This lack of a dream, however, did weigh down slightly on Vaine. What did she want to do? What was their goal? Why did Vaine exist? What was the end goal in her life? These were questions that Vaine didn’t like thinking about and tried to ignore. She could just do what was always done: Play games with her friends and support the actors and musicians Vaine followed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Among those she supported, one person stood out from the rest. Vil Schoenheit. He was famous for his appearance, as well as his habit of playing villains, though if you were to ask Vaine, he didn’t seem suited for some of the roles he got. It was an unfortunate side effect of typecasting, Vaine knew this. Vaine had been following Vil for years, ever since she was a child, almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever Vaine looked at an image of Vil, they always got a strange sense of familiarity, as if they knew each other, but that was impossible; the two had never met once in their lives. Vaine put it up to just weird Deja vu, a simple enough explanation for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting in their room, Vaine scrolled aimlessly through Magicam, not feeling like doing anything else and wanting to kill some time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn… they really need to get their life together…… cool, good for her… what the hell is this?” Vaine spoke to no one, simply reacting out loud to the posts on their magicam. This was normal for an afternoon after school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There then came a knock at Vaine’s door, her mother speaking from the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaine, you got something in the mail!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine got up, walking to the door and opening it, stretching her arm out with her hand open. She made a “hand it over” motion. Vaine felt a letter get placed into their hand. Pulling her arm back in with a small “thanks,” Vaine looked at the letter. It was certainly addressed to Vaine, but the return address…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Night Raven College</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine hadn’t expected to hear anything back from the college, but here was a letter, right in Vaine’s hands. They had a feeling it was going to be a rejection. Why would a prestigious school like NRC accept Vaine? It was an all-boys school… well, Vaine wasn’t exactly a girl, Vaine was Vaine, and they had made that clear in the letter. There was a chance it was an acceptance, but Vaine didn’t count on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine grabbed a small blade, putting it under the flap and sliding it along to open it. They pulled the letter out and unfolded it. Definitely from NRC. She started to read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dear Mr. Surette:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you for applying to our prestigious college. We are pleased to inform you that after looking over your application and records, you have been admitted to Night Raven College. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>For the next four years, you will be a Night Raven student, and we are excited to have you with us. The next semester starts XX/XX/20XX, please be ready for the carriage to receive you by then.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sincerely,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dire Crowley, </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Headmaster </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine was silent, rereading the letter to make sure it was correct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… Vaine is admitted??? Huh??????” Vaine didn’t know how to react to this. The fact that they were accepted was a surprise to them, but on top of that, Vaine would be attending the same school as The Vil Schoenheit, her idol. Though, even if Vil hadn’t been attending, Vaine would still be happy. They had wanted to go to NRC for a while, and finally, they could fulfil that wish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine left their room, letter in hand. She was smiling, genuinely smiling. When was the last time Vaine felt like this? She didn’t know, but this small high of happiness was a welcome addition to the otherwise mundane day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, I got in! It was an acceptance letter!!” Vaine waved the letter in her mother’s face, obviously excited about everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that's good! I’m proud of you,” Vaine’s mother seemed happy enough, though Vaine could tell that she expected it to be a rejection. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in Vaine, she just didn’t think they’d accept her on the grounds of it being an all-boys school. That’s what Vaine told themself at least. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something rubbed against Vaine’s leg; when they looked down, Vaine’s stare was met with large green eyes staring back. A small mew came from the creature, then a headbutt. The cat, Aster, wanted something, probably food and attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine sighed, bending down to pet Aster. The cat quickly ran off in the direction of her food bowl. Yep, Aster wanted food and attention, as usual. Vaine grabbed the bag of cat food from the cabinet, measuring it and dropping the food into the bowl. Vaine gave Aster one last pat before going back to their room, laying down on the bed after they had closed the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine looked over at the digital clock by her bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>4:21PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bedtime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine drew the curtains, blocking out the sunlight. Laying down, they threw a blanket over herself, snuggling up in it. She drifted off to sleep silently, yet another dreamless sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few months later, a carriage drawn by a ghastly horse had arrived at the Surette household in the night. It was time for Vaine to leave. They bid farewell to their family, giving Aster a small kiss on the head. Vaine wanted to take the cat with her, but unfortunately, she couldn’t… at least they could be sent pictures. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting to the carriage, Vaine looked back at their home. They wouldn’t be back until December, and for the next few months NRC would be Vaine’s home. They soon blacked out as the carriage went off once more, their destination Night Raven College.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Vaine next awoke, she was in a room filled with coffins, all alike in design. There were students standing in them, some waking up just like Vaine was: A tired looking fellow, a pair of twins, a scrawny beastman, and a rather short redhead. They all wore robes, and when Vaine looked down at themself, she saw that she wore them as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were people in the room other than those in the coffins, possibly people who had woken up before them, but there were also the students Vaine could identify immediately- The dorm leaders. They were scattered across the room, speaking to the students. They wore the robes as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine hopped out of their coffin, looking around through the crowd. Vaine never liked large groups of people, they were always too loud. So many conversations at once overwhelmed her, but Vaine still was able to make out what some people said. Any gossip or random facts they picked up was saved to memory; even if it was pointless to remember, it’s nice to have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine stayed near the walls, pulling their hood up as to try to not drive any attention towards her, but alas, it didn’t work. A student noticed Vaine and approached, his face familiar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing all the way back here? It will be hard to get to the mirror when it is your turn.” The man’s voice was familiar, a youthful voice that Vaine had heard so many times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-ah, yes, you’re right... You’re Vil Schoenheit, right? I’ve been following your movies and such for years… You were a big inspiration to me when I was still in the arts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that is me. It’s nice hearing someone looked to me for motivation and inspiration, I wish you luck on any future ventures. Now, the ceremony is starting soon, so be ready to get called.” With that, Vil walked off, going to his position with the rest of the dorm leaders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the first conversation they ever had, but Vaine felt like she had spoken to Vil before. It felt like a distant memory, and Vaine had vague ideas of the conversations they had before. But it couldn’t have been possible, this was the first time the two had ever met… Deja vu, that’s what it was. Deja vu and nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, the ceremony started. Students started going up to the mirror, a semblance of a line eventually getting formed. After a while of other students going up, it was Vaine’s turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“State thy name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine hesitated a moment, feeling everyone’s’ eyes on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaine Surette”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaine… the shape of thy soul is… Ignihyde.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignihyde… Yeah, that suited Vaine well enough. They had no quarrels with it. With a small “thank you,” Vaine moved out of the way for the next person to go up, standing by the other students sorted into Ignihyde. No one stood out amongst the other students around Vaine, not that they minded. From her knowledge, Ignihyde was a quieter dorm, so Vaine could really do what she wanted without disturbing anyone or being disturbed, which was nice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, everyone had gotten sorted. The dorm leaders called out to their students, urging them to follow. The dorm leader for Ignihyde didn’t seem too bad, unremarkable as he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, Ignihyde was surprisingly quiet. The only people around seemed to be the leader and the other new students, not that Vaine minded. Quiet meant less chance of overstimulation, which was nice, though eating in silence was a bit awkward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the dinner, everyone was let off to find their dorm rooms. Given that no one knew where anything was, it was somewhat chaotic. Thankfully though, something was there to help them. This help came in the form of… a robot? A fully functioning robot. Vaine stared at it for a moment but didn’t question it. The robot, Ortho, assisted with navigation around the dorm, showing the students maps and where they could room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Vaine approached, Ortho seemed happy to assist with anything, talking about how they’ll love it here. Who made this robot? Vaine kinda wanted to find him and give compliments just for how cute and welcoming Ortho was, but that was for another time. Vaine would figure out who made the robot… eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine found their way to their room, going inside and settling down on the bed. Tomorrow was the club fair, meaning Vaine <em>could </em>go and join a club if she really wanted to. Vaine knew about the clubs the school offered, they had looked into them beforehand. Specifically, Vaine was interested in film. One would think this was due to Vil being in it, but no. Really, Vaine still enjoyed acting and such, even if she couldn’t do it anymore. Vaine wanted to help around with the productions and such, act as a stagehand. Vil being the club leader was a plus of sorts, but Vaine never intended to try and get too friendly with him, not in the way certain fans would try. Vaine just wanted to exist, and existing in the same space as her inspiration was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late, but Vaine didn’t sleep. Instead, they spend the night getting their room set up as Vaine liked it. If she was going to be staying here for months on end, she should at least be comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning after that was the club fair, and after Vaine got ready in their uniform, she headed straight there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The venue was crowded, just like the mirror hall had been before. The new first years ran around, looking at all the clubs, but unlike the day before, 2nd and 3rd years were also abundant, mostly repping their club, though some were also looking for clubs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine headed straight for the Film club booth. The student tending it, a 2nd year, made small conversation and informed Vaine on the club specifics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, overall, that’s what we do here. It’s a lot of pomefiore students, as our dorm leader runs it, but we welcome everyone. So, just sign up here if you’re interested, and if you want, tell us why.” The boy slid a clipboard with a signup sheet on it over to Vaine, who took a pen and signed their name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I want to help out with everything. I used to be in dancing, acting, and singing lessons but I’ve since stopped, so now I just appreciate it from the side and want to help out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see I see, it’s nice having people who are around to help set things up... Vil should be around here somewhere, if you’d like to try to talk to him, considering he runs the club.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, no thanks, I don’t want to bother him too much. Have a good day...!” Vaine bid farewell to the boy, shuffling off from the booth. After getting a fair bit away, however, Vaine felt someone grab their shoulder. Looking back at who it was, Vaine saw those oh so familiar purple eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaine Surette, correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine was somewhat taken aback. Why did he approach her again, what reason did he have to speak to someone like Vaine?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I am Vaine. Do you need something with me?”</p>
<p>Vil was… smiling? Why? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was looking for you. Come with me, I need to speak with you about something. You aren’t in trouble either, so don’t worry.” Vil motioned Vaine to take his hand. Vaine hesitated but took it, still confused on what Vil could have wanted with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil led Vaine somewhere away from the commotion of the fair where it was quiet. No one was around but them, and once more Vil spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you able to dance? Forgive the sudden question, but please humor me with this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Could Vaine dance? Well, certainly, yes Vaine could, but why did Vil want to know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yes, I am able to dance, but I haven’t done so in years...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Now, please humor what I’m about to say, as cliche as it may sound, but I’m pretty sure that we have met before… You’re definitely the person I’ve seen in my dreams.” Vil seemed truthful, but he was correct, it was cliche, “When I saw you yesterday, I wasn’t sure what to think of it, but I had looked at the new students and saw your name… I have memories that I could never fit into my life, I’ve slowly gained them over the years, and I can only assume that these memories and my dreams are connected. This sounds bizarre, I know, and you don’t have to believe me, it’s extremely hard to believe as it is, but I still wished to tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...What? Vaine did their best to follow, but it was difficult. He saw her in his dreams? Memories of them that he can’t place into his life? What was he on about? But his words struck a chord in Vaine, a memory long forgotten flashing into her mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The memory of her death. A man who looked like Vil had been kneeling next to the chair she was sat in… they were talking. Words then came into Vaine’s mind, words that she had never heard and yet felt familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Somewhere in the future, possibly in some other world, let’s be happy, Vaine, together.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These words hit hard, but why? No one had ever said that sentence to her, not in this life…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaine? Are you ok?” Vil snapped Vaine out of their head, a look of concern on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah… I believe you, Vil, but I must ask… Do you have memory of a promise you potentially made? A promise to be happy together with someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil thought for a moment, most likely trying to remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… yes, vaguely. It was when you, or the person who looked like you, were dying right in front of me after being stabbed... “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. That was it. That was the memory Vaine had just witnessed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vil, I have no idea what any of this means, but considering that we both remember the same events that seemingly didn’t happen in this time, let's assume that it is all true and help to keep this promise. Let us be happy, together. I’m not suggesting romance, rather a friendship. We barely know each other, but let’s give it a try.” Vaine was smiling. They were close to having a friend, something she hadn’t truly had in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s” Vil nodded, accepting Vaine’s proposal of friendship. “I look forward to spending more time together.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after Vil spoke, a voice called out from the distance. Vil looked towards the source and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to go, stay safe Vaine, don’t hesitate to come find me if you ever need something.” And with those words, Vil left Vaine alone, heading off towards the man who had called out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire experience was hard for Vaine to believe, but it happened… somehow. Vaine was not only in Vil’s good graces, but also… a friend. It felt surreal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The memory of Vaine’s death stayed in her head. Vaine had never dreamed before in their life, but now it seemed that may change, now that Vil was in her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reincarnation… is that what this was? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps that promise they had made bound their souls, the pair destined to meet in life and be together… Maybe this was the case, but Vaine didn’t dwell on it too much. Past lives, reincarnation, it was all an unfamiliar field for Vaine. Vaine wasn’t one to blindly trust things, but maybe this was something to be trusted… the promise of happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A single promise made before death had such a large effect on the next lives of the two who made it; they had to keep it, they had to be together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps this friendship made between a 1st and 2nd year could bloom into something more…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wallflower: Vil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman sat in a garden; her dress fanned out on the ground. Her face was hard to make out, but everything else was clear. Vil walked towards her, but suddenly stopped as if something were holding him back. He had no idea who this woman was, he had only ever met her in dreams. The woman didn’t so much as look at him, as if he didn’t even exist in her world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This dream was certainly the tamest he has had with this woman, but no matter how many he had, he never got closer to figuring out who it was… Her face was always hard to distinguish, all he could figure out was the hair and basic figure, which was always consistent within the dreams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the day of the entrance ceremony, and it was going to be his first year handling his duties as a dorm leader; he had beaten the previous dorm leader at the end of the previous year in a poison contest, which made him the rightful successor of the Pomefiore crown. It was his 2nd year and he was already a dorm leader, so things were going well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put on his uniform and left the Pomefiore dorm; the dorm leaders had a meeting to discuss the entrance ceremony and new students that would be coming that evening, and he didn’t want to be late. If he were late then that would be a bad look on him, and he didn’t need that. Not on his first day as a dorm leader. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the 2nd and 3rd years had arrived the previous day and more were going to file onto campus as the day went on. The entire school was buzzing with excitement, be it for the school year or old friends reuniting after the summer. Vil didn’t have time for that, but he knew that once a certain hunter got back, he would certainly start to have a headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked past multiple groups of people on the way to the main building; they were meeting in the Mirror Chamber where the ceremony would take place, an easy enough location to find. He recognized a few of the students that he passed, one of whom was a familiar nuisance: Cater Diamond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Vil!! You on your way to the dorm leader meeting too?” Cater was excitable as always. Having become the dorm leader the year prior due to a joke that he somehow won, he seemed like he was enjoying his role, though Cater was always an odd character in Vil’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I am. It would be improper to be late to the first meeting of the year, though if things that I’ve heard are to be true, a certain Savanaclaw will be late, but who knows… You know what, let’s head there together. I have nothing better to do and we’re going to the same place, so why not fill me in on your summer? We’re friends enough for that, yes?” Vil smiled. Cater someone he never saw too often; he also was someone who seemed to be a fan of Vil, but not for his roles. Instead, it was for his appearance, which Vil didn’t really mind, it was a welcome enough appreciation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure! We are still in Pyroxene, though nowhere near you I’m sure. It’s a big country after all! Most of it was my sisters…” Cater went on to ramble on and on, the details all too happy. Vil had a feeling that he was leaving some things out, but he didn’t care to intrude if Cater didn’t want to talk about those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, the pair got to the Mirror Chamber, where both the meeting and the ceremony would take place. Most of the other dorm leaders were there, with the exception of two: Leona, the leader of Savanaclaw, and Malleus, the leader of Diasomnia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>They’ll join us eventually.’</em> Vil thought to himself. He didn’t really like Leona that much, and Malleus… He didn’t know Malleus enough to have an opinion on him. All he knew was that Malleus was a cryptid of sorts and was overall feared by the student body due to his strength, something that Vil found funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They waited until the set time for the meeting to start, everyone talking amongst themselves while waiting. In the time between, only Leona had shown up; Malleus was nowhere to be seen. Nevertheless, the meeting started without him, no one seeming to notice his absence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dire Crowley, the headmaster, started off the meeting, then bidding the 6 dorm leaders to introduce themselves. It was tedious, Vil felt, but it was necessary for first meetings, even if everyone had already known each other beforehand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Overall, it lasted for about two hours at most. The group went over for the basic plans for the year, the specifics of the ceremony, how they’d handle the students, and all the activities they needed for the first week of the school year. They needed to make sure everything was clear and perfect as to not get the year off badly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Vil’s first dorm leader meeting, and it had gone well. He had looked forward to working with the other dorm leaders, except for maybe Leona, given his past experiences with him, but overall, everyone was enjoyable. He knew that he could trust Cater if he needed help, which was nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the meeting, everyone went their separate ways to prepare until the ceremony started that evening. Vil took this time to mentally prepare himself, something he did before any large event like this. He liked being alone and left to think, it was calming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He headed off to an empty classroom. He hoped that no one would come and disturb him, the solitude was something he felt he needed before the evening’s events. He hummed to himself, thinking about his previous year at NRC. It was enjoyable, and he hoped it would continue to be in the coming semester. He then had the thought of his dreams pop up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dreams of that girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a feeling that he would soon meet her, but he didn’t count on it. It was a girl that appeared in his dreams, how real could they be? Besides, an all-boy school wouldn’t allow for female students, not usually, anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if I do meet her, why not try and get to know her… She has left me curious over the years, but I’ve never been able to clearly see her face, which is a shame…” He spoke to no one, his eyes closed as he tried to remember the women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had memories with her, both that he randomly got and that appeared in his dreams. Dancing at a ball, spending time together, her offering a drink, and her dying by his hand. He had never mentioned it to anyone, but he did look into it somewhat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His research had come to it being one of two things: It was memories of a past life, or he was crazy. He preferred it to be the former. What made him more inclined to that being the true source was that he remembered the words that had been spoken when the woman had died. Any names that were said were a blur, but everything else was clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoever the woman was, he had seemed to love her, and she loved him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tragedy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil let his thoughts on the matter wander off, trying to fill in any blanks himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hair… I remember it being brown and I believe some purple as well. If she does exist than that would be the best way to recognize her, especially since I can’t remember her face… though her existence may just be my imagination, so I mustn’t dwell on it.” Vil sighed. Suddenly, he noticed another enter the room. <em>‘Ah, so he’s here now. Of course he’d find me after getting here.’</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Roi de Poison! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Rook. How was your summer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was wonderful, but that isn’t important. I overheard you talking to yourself and was curious as to whatever it was you were doing.” Ah, so Rook heard all of that. Vil didn’t mind, Rook was a mirror of sorts to him, so it is obvious he would have noticed something sooner or later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that… I was thinking about a woman from all of my dreams, but the details are unimportant. She doesn’t exist, I’m sure, so it doesn’t warrant any worry.” Rook nodded. He probably understood what Vil was saying, but who could tell what he was thinking. Rook was an enigma to all, even Vil couldn’t fully understand him after the past year of Rook constantly being around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if you’d like you can tell me all about this ‘dream girl’ while we wait for the ceremony to start, though I doubt it would take <em>that</em> long to talk about her if you can’t remember very much of her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil took up Rook’s offer. It wouldn’t fill the complete time between the ceremony and then, but it would be a nice way to kill time, and while he did find Rook annoying at times, it was nice to be able to speak to him after not seeing him over the break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, the time for the ceremony came and the pair made their way to the Mirror Chamber for the event.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone, save for Malleus, was present, Crowley started opening the coffins that seemed to keep appearing. After one student got out, the coffin would seem to disappear and make way for another. After a few minutes most of the students were out, all of them wearing the ceremony robes and talking amongst themselves. Well, some were, others kept to themselves near the back, and it was one of these students who caught Vil’s eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘It couldn’t be...!’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil walked over to the student, looking at them. Brown hair, a purple strip in it. Their eyes were pink, and they wore glasses. Could this be the girl he had always seen? Those he had never seen her face, the pink eyes seemed eerily familiar to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing all the way back here? It will be hard to get to the mirror when it is your turn.” He spoke first. The student seemed surprised that he was speaking to them, but they managed to mutter out a reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-ah, yes, you’re right... You’re Vil Schoenheit, right? I’ve been following your movies and such for years… You were a big inspiration to me when I was still in the arts.” A fan? It wasn’t unheard of for fans of his to enter Night Raven, but this student didn’t seem like the others… Well, he wasn’t one to question the identity of another. If the mirror allowed them in, then the mirror allowed them in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that is me. It’s nice hearing someone looked to me for motivation and inspiration, I wish you luck on any future ventures. Now, the ceremony is starting soon, so be ready to get called.” He bit them farewell for the night, walking off to be with the rest of the dorm leaders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The student responded when the name “Vaine Surette” was called and was sorted into Ignihyde. He thought it was a pity that someone with their appearance would be stuck in a dorm of shut ins, but it wasn’t his place to comment on it. If they were anything like the <em>other</em> Ignihyde student he knew, they would fit in just fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, the ceremony was over. The dorm leaders called their new 1<sup>st</sup> years to them and led them out, the new students buzzing with excitement as they left. Vil spared a glance back at Vaine before he led out his new dorm members, heading back to Pomefiore for their party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts went back to that student, Vaine Surette. Just who were they… Vil quickly snapped himself back to focus. He didn’t need to think about stuff like that at the moment, he had more important matters to deal with and he couldn’t spend time dwelling on his dreams. He had to help clean after the small party they had for the new students, and so that was his main priority. If he didn’t do it, who would?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After cleaning and making sure all was well in the dorm, Vil went back to his own room, sitting at his vanity and taking off what makeup he had on to prepare for bed. The day after would be the club fair, and as such Vil would have to get the film club together for their booth and try to draw in new members. He had much to do then, and so he got into bed and went to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual, the woman appeared again, but this time her face wasn’t as obscured. This time they were in a glade, the area around them tinted purple from the setting sun. The woman was Vaine, he was sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time around, the woman looked at him. She seemed clueless as to who he was for a moment, but quickly lit up and started walking towards him. As she got nearer, Vil felt something pulling him back, but he fought against it, walking forward to meet the woman. As the pair got closer, the pulls got stronger until they were too powerful for Vil to beat. The woman, however, seemed unaffected, and picked up her pace to get to Vil before he could be dragged away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, she managed to beat the force pulling on Vil, embracing him. A small voice came from her, a voice that sounded like Vaine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to keep your promise to me, right Vil? I’ve been waiting for you to get to me for a while, I mean, it <em>is</em> your responsibility.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil could barely get out a reply before he awoke to his alarm. He turned it off and laid in bed for a few moments. A promise? He remembered the words said when the woman, Vaine, was dying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe in some other time, it wouldn’t have turned out like this. Somewhere in the future, possibly in some other world, let’s be happy, Vaine, together.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That must have been it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Let’s be happy together… Maybe. I’ll see what I can do to keep my end of the promise.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked over to his clock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7:27AM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to get up so that he’d be ready for the fair that day. Pulling off his blankets, he got out of bed, beginning to start his normal routine. Once he finished getting ready, he made a final glance at the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he confirmed, he left his room, heading down to the commons of the dorm to leave. He said small hellos to those he passed in the halls, but otherwise he paid them no attention. Once down in the commons, he made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing whatever he needed to make himself a breakfast. There were already some students in there, but Vil mostly ignored them and focused on his own task. Once he finished, he took some time to eat, putting everything back to the appropriate place when finished and leaving the dorm all together to head to his main destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once on the main campus, Vil made his way to the venue of the fair. Some of the students were there already and setting up their spot, making sure everything looked alright for the day. Vil walked over to the group, some of the students noticing him and snapping to attention as a way of respect. Vil waved these students off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop with that. How’s set up going? I’m here later than I would have liked to be but that can’t be helped…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going well, Schoenheit. We got most of the basic stuff done, we just need to put up things to make it presentable, but we wanted you to be here before we continued on with that.” A student by the main fixture spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Well, let’s see what you have and I’ll give my opinion and assist with the rest of the setup.” Vil smiled slightly and walked to where the student stood, some of the others following. They all looked over the decorations and laid out a display plan, Vil leading the rest and helping to direct them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They soon got everything ready, from sign up sheets to small props and such to demonstrate what may be done in the club. Vil was planning for the best, just as he always did. Now that the setup was complete, however, they now had one thing left to do: wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the fair properly started and the students filed in to look at all the clubs, Vil stayed by the club’s area to help with handling the first wave of students and get the club members there situated, but once he deemed that was enough, he deemed it safe to go and look around and check in on what the other clubs were up to around the fair. His club was smaller compared to some of the others, but he didn’t mind. The club existed to help keep up routines for him after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went over to the science club’s area. There was no sign of Trey or Rook, and so Vil assumed that they were off doing something else. The science club usually helped the Film club when needed, which wasn’t too uncommon due to Vil mainly working by himself on most things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When going back to the club area, however, Vil spotted a familiar figure walking away from the booth. He went up to them, placing a hand on their shoulder. When they looked back at him confused, he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaine Surette, correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I am Vaine. Do you need something with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil smiled at their response. He had caught there name correctly just from the ceremony, that was a good start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was looking for you. Come with me, I need to speak with you about something. You aren’t in trouble either, so don’t worry.” Vil held out his hand to Vaine. They seemed to hesitate, but they took his hand anyways. Vil lead them off to a secluded corner of the campus, close enough to the fair where they could get back relatively quickly but far away enough so that no one could bother them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you able to dance? Forgive the sudden question, but please humor me with this.” This was an odd question for Vil to ask, but he hoped it could solidify some things in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yes, I am able to dance, but I haven’t done so in years...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe… Yes, he hoped he was correct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Now, please humor what I’m about to say, as cliche as it may sound, but I’m pretty sure that we have met before… You’re definitely the person I’ve seen in my dreams. When I saw you yesterday, I wasn’t sure what to think of it, but I had looked at the new students and saw your name… I have memories that I could never fit into my life, I’ve slowly gained them over the years, and I can only assume that these memories and my dreams are connected. This sounds bizarre, I know, and you don’t have to believe me, it’s extremely hard to believe as it is, but I still wished to tell you.” Vil hated that everything he said was true. It sounded so cliché, so unrealistic. Surely Vaine wouldn’t believe him. No fully sane person would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaine seemed to be taking it all in, seeming to zone out. After a few moments, Vil tried to snap them back into reality. Soon after they were brought back to focus, they spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah… I believe you, Vil, but I must ask… Do you have memory of a promise you potentially made? A promise to be happy together with someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The promise… So Vaine knew of it as well and it wasn’t Vil making everything up… That was good</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… yes. It was when you, or the person who looked like you, were dying right in front of me after being stabbed... “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vil, I have no idea what any of this means, but considering that we both remember the same events that seemingly didn’t happen in this time, let's assume that it is all true and help to keep this promise. Let us be happy, together. I’m not suggesting romance, rather a friendship. We barely know each other, but let’s give it a try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were smiling. Vil was sure this was the first time he ever saw her smile like this. It poked at something within Vil, but he ignored it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s. I look forward to spending more time together.” This was a step in the right direction, Vil just knew it. He was going to maintain this promise, who would he be if he couldn’t keep it? Suddenly a voice called out for him. Looking in the direction of the sound, he could make out Rook, Of course he would find where they were hiding, not that he cared. “I need to go, stay safe Vaine, don’t hesitate to come find me if you ever need something.” He bid them farewell and went off towards the fair to see what it was that Rook needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spared a glance back at Vaine, but they had wandered off already. He’d just have to try and catch them the next day, not that Vil minded. They were bound to run into each other again during the year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happiness… That isn’t so bad, though in Vil’s mind happiness would only be able to truly be achieved through his goal. The goal he’s been chasing for years… He would achieve it, and maybe this person, Vaine, would be able to be with him through it. He didn’t know how their relationship would change over time, but something within him hoped that this “happiness” they promised would be much more than what they expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that wasn’t important for that moment. Vil needed to focus on other, more important things, like his career.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fate will play out as it wishes, and Vil would deal with it as it came.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>